ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Yo Mama Jokes
Yo Mama is a series of animated YouTube shorts directed and written by Zack James and Alex Negrete. It stars Brock Baker as Brody Foxx, an ultra-macho male who tells practically every Your Mom joke in existence. Jokes Yo Mama So Fat ''Peter Griffin'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Mikey Bolts as Peter Griffin Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so fat she made Peter Griffin to go on a diet. * Yo Mama So Ugly ''Rabbit Season'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Brian Hull as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so stupid Bugs and Daffy stopped arguing about hunting season. It shows the forest as Bugs and Daffy are arguing as usual while Elmer watches. *'Bugs:' Duck season! *'Daffy:' Rabbit season! *'Bugs:' Duck season! *'Daffy:' Rabbit season! The mom comes as they look at her disgusted. *'Bugs and Daffy:' Ugh! Ugly mama season! She's confused as Elmer points his shotgun. *'Elmer:' Say wouw pwayews, ugly mama! He does his famous laugh as the video ends. Yo Mama So Hot ''Heart Grew Thirty Times'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Brian Hull as the Grinch Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so hot she made the Grinch's heart grew thirty times. We see the Grinch stealing money. Yo Mama So Stupid ''vs. Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Madison Brunoehler as Star Butterfly Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so stupid not even Star Butterfly TBD. Yo Mama So Short ''Fairies! Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx and Denzel Crocker *Anna Brisbin as Timmy Turner * as Cosmo Cosma *TBD as Wanda Cosma Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so short Denzel Crocker thought she was a fairy. We see the short mom walking by. * Yo Mama So Tall Yo Mama So Hairy ''Cryptid Chaos'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *TBD as Bigfoot *TBD as Alien *Anna Brisbin as Nessie Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so hairy the Cryptids thought she was a Cryptid. ''A Strongarm Problem'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *TBD as Spyro the Dragon *TBD as Sparx the Dragonfly Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so hairy Spyro thought she was a Strongarm. Yo Mama So Old Yo Mama So Creepy ''The Ghost'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Anna Brisbin as Claire the Ghost Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so creppy she's the real reason Claire died. We see Claire in her house and with the family. * ''Lonely One Out'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Voices, Malinda Kathleen Reese, Madi2theMax or TBD as Pinkie Pie Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so creppy not even Pinkie Pie wants to be her friend! We see Pinkie Pie closing the bakery in fear as she puts a sign saying "Closed Permanently". She then sighs. *'Pinkie:' I hope she doesn't come! Yo Mama So Poor ''Feed the Bears'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx and Yogi Bear *Brian Hull as Boo-Boo Bear Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so poor she has to steal food from the bears! We see the Jellystone Park as Yogi and Boo-Boo are fishing. *'Yogi:' Hey Boo-Boo, let's hurry up before she comes! * In Soviet Russia ''Russian Love'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Boris *Brian Hull as Sonic the Hedgehog *Malinda Kathleen Reese as Amy Rose *Anna Brisbin as Princess Sally Acorn Transcript *'Boris:' (VO) In America, Amy Rose chases Sonic the Hedgehog. We see the Green Hill Zone as Amy is after Sonic once more. *'Sonic:' Gaah! Help! *'Amy:' Marry me! *'Sonic:' We're too young to marry! Sally watches as she laughs hysterically. *'Sally:' That's my boyfriend! *'Boris:' (VO) In Soviet Russia, Sonic chases Amy. We see the Green Hill Zone once more as Amy is running in panic from Sonic this time. He laughs maniacally. *'Amy:' Leave me alone! *'Sonic:' Just a hug! Please?! *'Amy:' Stay away, you creep! Sally observes it as she laughs once more. *'Sally:' That's my boyfriend! The video ends. Trivia